


All I want for Christmas is you

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Child!Dick, Drabble, Gen, Magie de Noel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble de Noel cadeau. S'occuper d'un enfant de 12 ans n'est pas forcément inné, et surtout à Noel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Modocanis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Modocanis).



> Hellow
> 
> Session fics de Noël pour ceux qui en veulent, ça fait genre je fais des cadeaux et c'est gratuit. Celle-ci fait partie d'une série de 3 drabbles pour Modocanis, et le thème était "Un Noël où Bruce a été heureux, quelle qu'en soit la raison".
> 
> Ils sont pas à moi!
> 
> Enjoy

Les bandits de Gotham semblaient avoir décidé de respecter la trêve de Noël cette année-là. La patrouille avait été terriblement calme, et finalement il décida de rentrer au manoir en voyant le gamin bailler à ses côtés. Il avait tenté de repousser au plus tard le moment où ils n'auraient plus rien à faire, où il aurait le temps de penser à ses parents.

C'était le premier Noël que Dick passait avec lui, et il savait bien que c'était la bonne période pour déprimer, se souvenir… mais il n'y avait vraiment plus rien à faire dehors et le petit allait s'endormir en vol si ça continuait. Ils rentrèrent dans la chaleur du manoir et se changèrent avant de se glisser jusqu'à la cuisine obscure et silencieuse, où les attendait deux plateaux garnies de morceaux de dinde froids, de saumon fumé et autres petites choses à l'air délicieux.

Un petit mot de la main d'Alfred sur le plan de travail leur disait qu'il y avait du lait de poule au réfrigérateur, leur souhaitait un joyeux Noël et indiquait qu'il allait se coucher. Visiblement, vues les étoiles dans les yeux du jeune homme à ses côtés, il n'avait visiblement pas trop de souvenirs tristes.

Bruce sortit le lait de poule et en servit deux grands verres avant d'amener les plateaux dans le salon. Alfred leur aurait sûrement fait les yeux ronds s'il les avait vus manger sur le canapé, mais après tout, que serait un soir de Noël sans un vieux film vu un bon millier de fois. Les plateaux furent dévorés en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, et avant la fin du film, Dick était endormi contre l'épaule de son mentor qui le couvrit d'un plaid et coupa la télé avec un sourire.


End file.
